


A-okay

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac is a good listener, People in this town have many problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: 5 times Isaac asked someone if they were okay and one time they asked him.Pointless niceness because I love Isaac and comfort-
Relationships: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey & Melissa McCall, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	A-okay

Everything was a blur, everything was a mess and Lydia didn’t know how much of the ringing in her ears was due to the explosion, how much was the voices of the damned and how much was she imagining and how much it’s her own anxiety. The world outside was no longer there, her eyes closed shut, her arms holding her chest tightly, in a futile attempt at self preservation.

But the fact was, even if she was fairly close to the blast, she didn’t feel any pain. She felt no burning, nothing was broken, nothing hurt. She’d been somehow shielded from the explosion, and after a couple of seconds of uncertainty and trying to catch her breath, she tentatively opened her eyes to try and understand how was it even possible, that she’d be okay. That she was whole.

There was someone in front of and on top of her, someone warm, someone fairly familiar. Too tall to be Scott, not buff enough to be Derek.

“Are you ok?” Isaac’s big blue eyes were asking, and Lydia gave herself a moment to think about it.

Was she ok?

“I’m not sure.” That was the most honest answer she’d given quite in a while.

“You’re not hurt, right?”

Lydia shook her head, trying to live this moment, thoroughly enjoy it. Before the world kept tumbling down again, before Scott told them to run to the next emergency, before they heard Stiles screaming at something, before they had to get away again. Was she okay? Not exactly, but at least she hadn’t been torn to pieces.

“I’m not hurt, but my ears are ringing like crazy.” She said. Hey, maybe it wasn’t that important in the grand scheme of things, but it bothered her, and he’d asked.

“Yeah, mine too.”

Could a werewolf’s ears ring from an explosion, didn’t they magically heal themselves? Maybe he was just saying that for her benefit, but whatever the reason, she was grateful and drew small smile in the midst of chaos and dust and ringing.

Isaac got up and helped her up, too.

She had never paid much attention to him, if she was honest. He was there, he was helpful and they kind of liked him. He’d saved her from an arrow once and she was very grateful. But she’d been too busy to practically even look him in the eye, to see him as a person - the same guy the others had been too busy decoding her stress to properly ask what was wrong, if she was okay.

“Hey, Isaac?” She asked, just as they were parting ways.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for asking.”

*

Stiles had studied for this exam. He had studied despite everything that had been going on around him, a whirlwind of supernatural activity, threats and dangers, running, glowing eyes, trying to still be a social person... But he had studied for this, so it made no sense at all that he would be getting a C- . So he went out of the class, saying goodbye to no one, and just looked ahead, seeing nothing. 

“Are you ok?”

A voice asked, and fuck, a fountain of words was going to spew out of his mouth, because this was definitely not okay, none of this was okay, and he knew that they were in the middle of a crisis with demi gods and rogue wolves and they were supposed to be focused on that, but they asked, someone had asked, and Stiles needed to tell

“no, I’m not fucking ok, I don’t get, C’s all right? I just don’t. The world may be falling apart around us but I’m still smart, I am, and even though grades aren’t that important, fuck, it’s like my anchor, you know, the world may completely fall apart but I would still have good grades, you know? And I fucking studied for this too, so how come I get this shitty grade? I have to nearly die like three times a week and now you’re telling me that I can’t even get a good grade on a test I studied for? What bullshit is this?” And I know we got more important things to think about, and that this isn’t important considering...”

“It’s okay. Sometimes stupid things affect you a lot. You’re allowed to be affected.”

Wow, Scott’s voice really sounded different.

“Yeah, you know, it may be stupid and sound stupid but I am indeed fucking allowed to be fucking angry and shocked and horrified and maybe this is just something minor that has an easy solution like maybe focus a bit more on the exam? Maybe my head wasn’t really in it, yeah, and maybe I could fix it just by drowning everything out? I was fucking not okay because I was shocked at what happened, but now I get it, I get it now. Is okay that I’m not okay. I can fix it. Wow, thanks.... Isaac?”

“Don’t mention it?”

Stiles was confused.

“But we don’t like each other?”

“We don’t?”

“You were the one who asked if I was okay? You sought me out to ask me?”

“Apparently? You looked... off.”

There was a small silence as Stiles tried to process and Isaac looked awkwardly.

And then wordlessly left.

Odd.

*

He was thrown on the floor, mangled and manhandled, he screamed in pain and bled, bled, and bled, while they were trying to get to him. Derek was being abused by an entire pack of terrible people, and they could barely reach them before they were thrown back. It was a serious fight, and Derek ended up coughing up blood, slashed all over.

But stern.

Always stern and quiet, talking about strategy for the next time they faced those guys. Advantages, threats, danger. And then the twins and Scott left, but Isaac stayed behind. Yeah, Derek and him have had their ups and downs, but they had meant a great deal to each other and they had a bond that didn’t just dissolve...

“What are you still doing here?”

Derek, always subtlety and niceness.

“Just wanted to make sure you were all right after that fight. Afer what they said to you.”

“You can’t to do anything against that. If they hurt me, it’s my own damn problem.”

“I can still worry about you.”

“What’s the point of worrying?”

“No point. Those dudes hurt and I worry. Sometimes knowing that someone worries enough to stay can be comforting.”

Derek looked at the younger wolf with intense blue eyes. Isaac took a step back, still wary from when he’d nearly received a glass in his face.

“I don’t need comfort.”

“You’ll get it any ways.”

And maybe outside he just huffed, but deep inside a shadow of a smile appeared in Derek.

*

There was a blood-curdling scream, and everyone stepped back. They didn’t know exactly what was happening to Scott, but they knew they needed to get out, they knew to get out... And so Scott screamed, let everything out, and then... Told everybody to run, to keep going.

They managed to make it back home, construct a good cover story.

There was a happy ending, and it was enough.

So yeah, when Isaac came by his room, in pyjamas and with sleepy eyes (why hadn’t he gone to bed, then?), Scott was surprised.

“Just wanted to check on you, you know, because of that scream. So, you okay?”

Welp, Scott had nearly forgotten about that. About the scream, about feeling like that, about all of it.

“Yeah, dude, I’m okay. We beat the bad guys!”

“That we did.”

“And now we can plan for things! Maybe even go out on the weekend, have some fun!”

“Yeah.”

Scott was missing something, but didn’t know what it was.

“I’m glad you’re okay. See you tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow!”

That was a nice interaction. Scott was glad to have a semi almost half whatever you wanted to call it brother.

He smiled, as he often did, and ignored what was missing.

*

Melissa had a very shitty day.

Bosses being absolutely mean, patients screaming their lungs out, not enough staff, a kid that died from Leukemia...

Sometimes she hated her job. Sometimes just making it through the day was difficult, almost impossible even. But who could she talk to? Most of her friends she hadn’t seen in a long time, with how hectic her lives were and how crazy the hours were at the hospital. She wasn’t going to unload about work to people from work... And she didn’t want to bother Scott, he had enough on his plate with being an Alpha and Stiles, and...

“Are you okay?”

That was not Scott. It was someone who was too tall and blue eyed to be Scott.

“I’m... I’m... I just had a bad day.”

It got... A bit more tolerable, after a while.

Melissa told Isaac everything about her day, because she needed to let it out, because it couldn’t stay like that, in her head, eating her from the inside and just... Isaac made some hot cocoa and listened. He only commented to take her side “sounds awful” or to be snarky, and by the time two hours had passed... The day seemed to be less important. It was over, it was forgotten and exorcised.

“Isaac, I have no words for this. I... You, you actually helped a lot, wow.”

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

*

“Is he okay?”

Derek came in the McCall house with an unconscious Isaac in his arms, followed by a bunch of worried teenagers. Stiles and Melissa had been already there, and Scott and Lydia were behind Derek.

“We don’t know! He didn’t want to get in the elevator and then it got stuck and he just... freaked out, stopped breathing and passed out. And we’ve been out of that elevator for hours and still he hasn’t woken up...”

“Is he breathing now though? Does he have a good pulse? How long has he been unconscious?” Stiles didn’t like this, at all. Yeah, maybe Isaac wasn’t his favourite person in the world... But the kid was there for everyone, and it wasn’t fair that so much crap was always happening to him.

Scott was extremely worried too, calling Deaton every two minutes, pacing up and down _please let him be okay, please let him be okay..._ Lydia was next to bed where they put him, caressing that cold hand while Derek looked equally worried on the other side. Why had he passed out so suddenly? Why hadn’t he turned? Why wasn’t he waking up?

“Did we ever ask him?” Lydia wondered, trying to hold back tears. “He always asked if we were okay, but did we ask it back? When he had a claustrophobic attack, when he had to be rushed to the hospital, when he was attacked by shadow demons?”

Scott let out a little “ooh”. So that was what had been missing. He hadn't asked it bad, hadn't asked if Isaac was okay after being in ice water, after freaking out in a closet, after coming home from the hospital from electrocution. He forgot to check on him... When Isaac was perhaps one of the people who needed it the most. 

“Maybe he wasn’t okay. But we were too busy to ask him.” Derek said, kicking himself. Isaac was still unconscious, as he'd been the whole time he'd arried him in his arms. This was... This was awful. Every single moment when he'd been unpleasant to the kid went through Derek's head, and he sighed. 

“Well, self loathing isn’t going to help matters.” Melissa said, always the voice of reason. “We just have to remember... Remember to check in more often, more times. Like he does. Like we should do, for him and for each other.”

There was a general nod from everyone in the room, and then Melissa lost a bit of her composure.

“I really hope he’ll be fine. He has to be.”

And he wasn’t in that moment, not really- It had been too much, the elevator, the heat, all the people... He couldn’t wake up, not yet. His body wouldn’t allow it.

But with time, affection and a little help from some friends... He would be.

He too would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
